


早安，甜甜圈

by Eudorahaveheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudorahaveheart/pseuds/Eudorahaveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>半AU，Tony Loki已确认关系</p>
            </blockquote>





	早安，甜甜圈

“Good morning. It's 7 a.m. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds.The surf conditions are fair with waist to shoulder highlines high tide will beat 10:52 a.m。”【早上好，现在七点整，马里布天气多云，气温华氏72度，海浪高及腰肩，适宜冲浪，高潮将在10:52出现】

  


伴随着Jarvis悠扬的英伦口音，新的一天又开始了。

“sir， Mr.Odinson, 现在是起床时间，为了保证你们健康的生活质量，我强烈建议你们现在起床…..”

  


“哦！ 闭嘴Jarvis！别吵我，昨天晚上真是累死我了，Loki你这个小妖精……”被窝内一个褐色的毛茸茸的脑袋动了动闷声道。而在他旁边也躺着的那只邪神更是不耐烦的翻了一个身又继续昏睡了过去。

“Sir? Sir?”电子管家无奈的看着床上的那对再一次睡死过去，完全无视自己的声音“或许您不介意我用一些特殊的方式……”

劲爆的音乐顿时响彻整个房间。

“oh shit！shit！Jarvis你要造反吗！！！”被音乐吓了一跳的Tony腾的一下从床上跳起来，用手揉着眉心咆哮道“要死的来了，就不能给我一天安稳日子吗！”

“呵，Mr. Stark，你现在已经沦落到连自己的AI都可以无视你的命令了吗。”同样被惊醒的Loki撑着头看着在床上跳脚的恋人，毫无顾忌的用他那条银舌头讽刺这他。

“闭嘴Loki！还不是因为你昨天晚上……嗷！你踢我干嘛！”

“你才闭嘴！你这个混蛋！昨晚到底是谁没有节制！”Loki一脚踢向Tony

“很抱歉打扰你们的争吵，但是Sir，我认为Mr.Odinson说的并没有错。”电子管家【淡定】的插入这对冤家的争吵。

  


“什么？！连你也帮着那个小混蛋？！我发誓我一定要把你捐到国立大学去！！”被踢到床下的Tony难以置信的看着迅速结盟的一神一AI，夸张的对着他们做出心碎脸。

“Sir，根据数据表明，您要是把我捐到大学去您绝对连一周都过不下去。”

“天哪。我真不应该把你造的这么会说话”Tony哭丧着脸趴在地上。

“好了Stark！收起你那张可怜兮兮的脸快去刷牙！”“Sir，我认为您现在应该去洗漱。”两个英伦风的声音同时响起。

“我恨你们！”眼看自己处于下风而且扳回几率几乎为零，Tony吸了吸鼻子悻悻的往浴室里走。

“哦~我差点忘了，早安，Tony。”不忍心看到自己的恋人那么伤心，Loki犹豫了一下叫住快走到浴室门口的Tony。

Tony眼前一亮，原本还苦着的一张脸瞬间被温暖的笑容点亮。“早安！我亲爱的邪神！”他飞快的跑到Loki面前并亲了一下坐在床上的Loki。然后怕他会再拍一掌过来又迅速的跑回浴室。

被突袭的Loki靠在床边，用手指轻轻点着Tony刚刚亲过的地方，听着浴室里传来的水声，嘴角勾起一道温柔的笑。

“Jarvis？”

“At your services,Mr.Odinson.”

  


“以后让Tony多睡一会吧”Loki想到昨晚的事微微红了脸，轻轻的对着电子管家说到。

“正如我想的，Mr.Odinson”无所不能的电子管家也同样轻轻的回应着Loki。


End file.
